


The Friesland Follies

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Musicals, The shocking affair of the Dutch steamship Friesland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hit opening musical number to the shocking affair of the Friesland!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friesland Follies

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the 2015 May Prompt (Holmes and Watson: The Musical) on Watson's Woes. 
> 
> My apologies to 19th-century sailors and musical fans everywhere.

CHORUS: What do you do with a sleeping Watson  
What do you do with a sleeping Watson  
What do you do with a sleeping Watson  
Early in the morning?

HOLMES: Tickle his foot with my index finger  
Tickle his foot with my index finger  
Tickle his foot with my index finger  
Early in the morning.

CHORUS: What do you say to a confused Watson  
What do you say to a confused Watson  
What do you say to a confused Watson  
Early in the morning?

HOLMES: The game is afoot, oh my dear fellow  
The game is afoot, oh my dear fellow  
The game is afoot, oh my dear fellow  
Early in the morning!

CHORUS: What dare you say to a grumpy Watson  
What dare you say to a grumpy Watson  
What dare you say to a grumpy Watson  
Early in the morning?

HOLMES: There's a case on the Friesland, my dear doctor  
A case on the Friesland, my dear doctor  
A case on the Friesland, my dear doctor  
Early in the morning!

WATSON: Oh what can you do with an eager Sherlock  
What can you do with an eager Sherlock  
What can you do with an eager Sherlock  
Early in the morning?

I'll grumble a bit, but help him solve it  
I'll grumble a bit, but help him solve it  
Asleep or awake, I'm still his Boswell  
Early in the morning!

CHORUS: So off to the docks to board the Friesland  
Off to the docks to board the Friesland  
Off to the docks to board the Friesland  
Early in the morning!


End file.
